Who's Bed Is It Anyway?
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: A short One-Shot of Joniss! Katniss finds that she might end up sharing more of her room then she intentioned. REUPLOADED sorry for earlier uploading error.


**Who's Bed is it Anyway?**

Katniss Everdeen woke up from a surprisingly well nights rest. After months training in District 13, she was sure there was nothing that could help her sleep soundly though the night. The doctors tired several sleeping aids, but none seemed to work. Perhaps the latest drug had been successful?

The girl on fire then became aware of the steady breath on the back of her neck as well as the arm that was rested across her waist. She froze as she became aware of the other person in her bed, her mind going a mile a minute. How did someone get into her room let alone her bed? There were plenty of guards outside of the room her and Johanna shared, besides she was sure the other girl would have an ax through the intruders head before Katniss would wake up. The brown haired girl turned quickly ready to elbow the intruder before she caught sight of the person's face.

"Johanna?" Katniss was thoroughly stumped now. There lay her roommate, District 7's favorite ax murderess laying peacefully beside her in bed. The girl's messy black hair had grown back nicely with the help of some of District 13's medical team, because if the capital could have medicine that healed wounds quickly there must have been something to aid in hair growth, but lacked the red streaks it had when they met. Katniss also noticed for the first time that the bridge of the girl's nose had faint freckles, so faint in fact that unless you were this close you might not notice them. The brown haired girl sighed before raising a hand in order to shake the other girl's shoulder.

"Johanna, wake up."

"I'm sleeping Brainless," The reply was groggy as she raised the arm that was around Katniss's waist to bat the hand on her shoulder away.

"If you are going to sleep, do it in your own bed." Katniss snorted as she patted Johanna's shoulder a little harder then she meant as the girl laying beside her opened her chocolate brown eyes to shoot the other a glare.

"Why are you in my bed?" Johanna asked before sitting up.

"_You're_ in _my _bed."

The black haired girl looked confused as she looked around the room to grasp her surroundings, as if she couldn't remember getting into the other girl's bed in the first place.

"If you wanted me in your bed so bad all you had to do was ask." Johanna stated with a smirk as she stretched, Katniss only glared at the other girl.

"Why are you in my bed?" Katniss asked slightly annoyed, "You're lucky I didn't elbow you in the face when I woke up."

"How am I supposed to know? I just woke up here."

"You had to walk over here right?" The girl on fire rolled her eyes, "And crawl into bed with me."

Johanna only shrugged, the smirk now leaving her face as she got up and crossed the room, taking a training uniform out of her drawer and placed it on her bed before pulling her shirt over her head to get changed. Katniss only turned away slightly, she was used to the girl stripping in their room, it was a commodity in here. She let her eyes wonder to the other girl's disheveled bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Katniss asked lightly, "Your bed looks like you tried to kill it last night."

"Maybe," That was all the conformation the younger girl needed. Johanna would never openly admit that she had a bad dream but Katniss had been living with the girl long enough to know better.

After that night waking up with Johanna in her bed was a common thing, it happened almost every night. Katniss was beginning to worry, especially since the other genuinely didn't know how she got there in the morning. It was getting rather ridiculous.

One night Katniss was up late, reading though a book on her bed after lightly out. She was laying on her stomach with a flashlight clenched between her teeth for light. She was fully aware of the light thump of feet hitting the ground before footsteps coming toward her bed. She pulled the light out from between her teeth before she felt a weight landing on her.

"Johanna!" Katniss exclaimed as she felt the girl's body rested comfortably semi-on top of her. "What are you-"

"You said I could sleep here if I had another bad dream. Remember Nora?" _Nora? Who the hell was Nora? Is she sleep walking?_ Katniss thought as Johanna's head snuggled against her shoulder blades.

"Who's Nora?" Katniss asked as she pushed herself up, pushing Johanna back and causing her to wake up.

"What?"

"Who's Nora? That's who you think your crawling in bed with when your sleep walking." Katniss was sure now she was sounding like a jealous girlfriend, but now she had to know. Honestly she didn't mind the fact that Johanna was finding comfort in her, but after realizing it wasn't her she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her eyes softened when she noticed a flash of pain in Johanna's. The black haired girl leaned back at sat on the side of the bed.

"She was my older sister," Johanna started as she pulled her knees to her chest. Katniss sat up, a slight prink of guilt in her chest. "She was killed with the rest of my family. We were close, kinda like you and Prim. After the games I started having these horrible nightmares, she let me stay with her."

"What made you think of her all of a sudden?" Katniss asked lightly as she watched Johanna unconsciously reach a hand up tugging at a particular lock of hair that had previously been dyed red.

"I don't know, she kinda just shows up, like my brothers I think it's just to annoy me." Johanna forced a smile, but Katniss could see how forced it was.

"How many brothers did you have?"

"Three, Nora and I were the only girls. How the hell do you think I learned how to wrestle? It was either learn or get pinned and burped on." Katniss laughed lightly, earning a genuine smile from Johanna.

"I'm going to bed," Johanna announced after a moment, rising off her roommate's bed only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"You can sleep here if you want." Katniss offered lightly, "Honestly, I usually sleep better with you here anyway."

Johanna only smirked as she laid back on the bed, "So you do want me in your bed."

"You're twisting what I said." Katniss's face turned red as she noticed the dangerous smirk on her roommate.


End file.
